


【锤刀】悼念亡者

by Leirjeata



Category: MI - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leirjeata/pseuds/Leirjeata





	【锤刀】悼念亡者

【锤刀】悼念亡者（下）

 

沃克掉下山崖，伴随着直升机的残骸一同在爆炸中毁灭——

本该是如此的。但也许上帝想给联邦留个纪念，沃克的尸体除了脸上毁容的地方与被钩子破坏的部位，几乎完好无损。

CIA回收了他的尸体，伊森也被救了回去。半个月后，伊森收到了一份邀请函。

他受邀去参加一场葬礼，主角是他曾经的上司，亨利。第二天他穿戴整齐，来到了仪式现场，他看见亨利躺在台上，台下坐着悼念他的人。

不对。伊森清楚的记得邀请函上写的地点是负一层，但这里分明是一楼。他嗅到了危险的气息，出于职业素养，他对礼仪人员说了声抱歉离开了会场。  
电梯不太保险，于是他沿着楼梯抵达了负一层。灯光很暗，仅能照亮他面前的路。

远处是具棺材，布局装潢除了灯光和楼上的完全一样。

关键的线索也许就在棺材里。他掏出枪，缓慢地接近棺材，然后谨慎地掀开盖子。

里面躺着的是沃克。他脸上的伤口狰狞，却并没有之前那样恐怖，显然是有专业人员帮他清理了。

伊森暂时放下吊着的心，死了的沃克什么也做不了，就动一动都不可能。

他将枪塞回去，一只手趁着他稍稍分神的空隙抓住他的头狠狠嗑在棺材边缘，并且限制住了伊森的动作。

“欢迎光临，亨特先生。”沃克睁开眼坐了起来，笑容晦暗不达眼底。

伊森是出色的特工，但上了年纪的他力气大不如从前，又被人占了先机，很快落了下风。他被沃克扯进棺材，沃克手里握着麻醉剂，毫不留情地将液体推进了伊森血管里。

“我们来算算账……”沃克伸手扼住伊森的喉咙，窒息感与狭小空间内的运动令他感到缺氧，麻醉药很快发挥了作用，伊森彻底失去了意识。

“但是别急。”沃克的拇指在伊森的嘴唇上蹂躏，暴力使唇部皮肤充血，带出一抹艳色。

“不是在这里。”

慢慢来，彼此有的是时间好好相处。

 

　　 淡蓝色的液体注入伊森的静脉，随着血液流遍全身。

　　致幻剂、肌肉松弛剂、催情剂，沃克将这些药物打进伊森体内，满意地感受伊森身体开始变软发烫。伊森的下半身缓慢勃起，性器隔着布料贴在沃克大腿上来回摩擦，嘴角溢出细碎的呻吟惹得沃克发笑。

　　伊森的状态像是发了情，在睡梦中求人操他。

　　沃克乐于帮他这个忙。最后一针药剂被打入伊森体内，是能令人清醒过来的药物。沃克对不会动的猎物没什么兴趣，猎手总是最喜欢对鲜活的目标下手。

　　他伸手拍拍伊森的脸，清醒剂使用后过了半分钟，这位特工差不多该醒过来了。

 

　　 “伊莉莎……？”伊森睁开双眼，看见面前模糊的人影下意识地呼喊。他最后的记忆停留在被沃克掐住脖子的场面。但他现在好端端地躺着，大概是被无处不在的伊莉莎又救了。他心里正感激着，但现实让他再一次失望了。

　　“很抱歉这里没有你的伊尓莎，只有你亲爱的前搭档。”沃克脱掉伊森黑色西装的外套与长裤，将它们叠整齐放在伸手触不到的对方。身上只剩下衬衫与短裤，这让伊森有种不好的预感，被注射了肌肉松弛剂的他手臂没有力气，只能任由沃克捏住他的手腕把他的左手和柜脚铐在一起。

　　“我被你害得失去了右眼，又差点死掉……你迷人得致命，我该怎么惩罚你，伊森？”沃克轻咬伊森的耳朵，又在对方右眼上落下一吻。触感轻巧柔软，温度冰冷骇人。

　　作为特工，伊森自然知道接下来要发生什么。他执行过不少蜜罐任务，如此无力的境地却是第一次。身体异常的发热，他猜自己大概中了某种催情药物，但他知道沃克不会好心到还会照顾他的性爱体验，或许还有别的什么在等他。

　　手指侵入伊森的口腔，沃克的手又冷又糙，卷弄着伊森柔软的舌头。伊森试图咬断他的手指，却被捏住下颌，津液沿着沃克的手指滴落，在白色衬衫上晕开深渍。

　　“你最好乖一点，这样不会受太重的伤。”伊森领会他的含义，只能认命地含住沃克的手指，仔细地舔弄，等会进入正戏的时候没那么痛苦。

　　或许是雪山造成的后遗症，伊森的眼前开始出现奇怪的景象。他面前的沃克变了模样，成了今天举行葬礼的主角。

　　“你还活着……亨利？”

　　伊森惊讶地呼喊，他知道这是幻觉，却无法摆脱自身的负罪感。如果不是他邀请亨利一起入局，他的上司也许现在还活着，过着有些辛苦但还算美满的人生。

　　“亨利”勾起和蔼的微笑，解开伊森衬衫的扣子脱下他的短裤，“是我，伊森。”

　　致幻剂终于发挥作用了。

　　沃克将手指抽离伊森的口腔，探向伊森的下半身。穴口柔软温暖，由于药物作用，手指很轻易地就送了进去。里面是比穴口更炙热的温度，催情剂使伊森的身体变得敏感，沃克很快就找到了前列腺的位置。他恶意地按压那块软肉，蓦然升腾的欲望控制了伊森的大脑。药物作用与物理按压的双重刺激令他的阴茎彻底勃起，却得不到足够的安慰。

　　沃克按住伊森的空闲手不让他自我慰藉，另外一只手在后穴草草做了扩张，便毫不留情解开皮带，恶狠狠地捅了进去。

　　伊森惨叫一声，声音又很快软化下来。疼痛是最鲜明的直感，但隐藏深处的感受也被沃克作恶的凶器开拓出来。

　　眼前的景象变化，亨利变成了伊森杀过的人。他们用憎恨愤怒的眼光注视着伊森，一个两个都渴望撕裂他贯穿他，让他为自己犯下的血腥赎罪。

　　“你们不会成功，因为有我在。”他说。

　　即使让伊森再做无数次选择，他的答案还是一样，对恶势力毫不留情，赶尽杀绝。他的回答引起了沃克的注意，他扣住伊森的腰开始大力进出，血液与肠液混杂着滴落，两个人交合的地方一塌糊涂，伊森用一种很奇妙的眼神看着沃克，仿佛猛力操干他的不是沃克不是亚力克，而是曾经死在他手下的无数个敌人。伊森不屑和这种敌人斗智斗勇，他们对伊森的折磨也不过是最低劣的玩弄。

　　“我是谁？在上你的人是谁？”沃克在伊森耳边低声发文，呼出的气流惹得身下人颤抖，却还是不甘示弱的瞪着沃克。

　　“哈…你是谁不重要，但无论你们重来多少次……我都会清理掉你们。”

　　沃克在伊森的眼神中看见了自己的影子，他也是玩弄伊森的人之一，在伊森眼里不比那些失败者高明到哪里去。他的阴茎在伊森体内横冲直撞，毫无怜惜更无体贴，像利刃刺穿身体，随后抽出再次贯穿伊森。

　　伊森的左手被手铐磨出了血，下半身又被粗暴地对待，即使如此，他依旧从中品尝到了某种乐趣。

　　酥麻、酸软、疼痛、难耐，穴肉被挤压的快感与伤口被刺激的痛感交织加倍，从中生出了渴求。

　　“就这点力气吗，你个软蛋。”

　　伊森故作讽刺地看着沃克，嘴角带着挑衅的微笑。

　　“请您指名上您的人，否则我将拒绝服务。”沃克甚至放满了速度，只等着伊森投降。

　　沃克的脸在伊森眼中不断变换，杀过的人成了怪物，像狼像熊又像蛇，怪物的性器狠狠钉在他体内，如同有倒刺般令伊森无法挣脱。

　　伊森知道这是谁，但他不愿承认。

　　他的临时搭档背叛了他，在那之前他们配合默契，甚至彼此还以为能成就一段佳话。沃克变成了敌人，这在伊森的意料之中，为了保护世界他杀了沃克。

　　致幻剂对精神也有影响，所以伊森大可以装作上他的沃克是别的谁，或者沃克根本没有背叛他。这是仅此一次的性爱，是双方心知肚明的彻底决裂。

　　他厌恶沃克，沃克同样恨他。他们之间没有爱情，但有着欣赏与相惜。他们趁着致幻剂尚未失效，隔着看不见的面具参加万圣节舞会。

　　“安格斯.沃克。”伊森咬上沃克的肩头，直到嘴里充满血腥味才松开牙齿，“可惜没能杀了你。”

　　伊森撕裂沃克的皮肉，一如他内里被沃克贯穿伤口。

　　“好好享受，亨特先生。”

　　沃克动作残忍，囊袋拍打伊森臀部发出响声。伊森额上冒出冷汗，太大了太酸了太疼了，他不肯叫喊咬紧了牙，但是被贯穿的痛楚与快感太过鲜明，呻吟从齿缝唇间溢出，他试图坚守自我，却仍是缴械投降，被沃克操到了高潮。

　　沃克也没了兴致继续折磨伊森，他用力掰开伊森的臀瓣，将自己送进更深的地方。手指在光滑的皮肤上留下青紫痕迹，恶意地肆意揉捏、侵略，最后将精液一滴不剩地灌进伊森的身体里。

　“别担心，我们帐还没算完。”

　　形状奇异的自慰器抵住了后穴，沃克将里面的内容物一点点推进伊森体内，堵住了将要流出的精液。伊森感觉自己正被一只异形入侵体内，它还在体内留下了冰凉的椭球体。

　　那是卵。明胶冷冻制成，之前安置在保温箱里，直到被使用。

　　沃克选的模具与鸭蛋差不多大，方才的性事令伊森很轻易地就接纳了它们，卵的大小使得括约肌无法轻易排出他们，除非明胶融化。

　　做完这一切，他给伊森重新穿好衣服。短裤上沾满了糟糕的体液和血迹，所以沃克丢掉它直接为伊森套上了长裤，又解开手铐给伊森穿上西装外套。

　　“咔嗒”一声，伊森左手多了只腕表，完美掩饰住了被手铐磨出破的伤口。

　　“千万别让人发现你的屁股里含着敌人的精液，伊森。”他饱含恶意地拍了拍伊森的屁股，“保护好它们，最里面的有我给你文件，到时候我去找你拿它。”

　　他松开对伊森的控制，致幻剂逐渐褪去效用，异形终于显出了他的真身。右脸被毁的沃克掐住伊森的手，把他从地上拽起来。

　　“现在你可以回去继续参加葬礼了，亨利一定有话对你说。但不要告诉别人我们的小秘密，否则大家都得给亚力克作伴。”沃克推了把伊森，松开了对他的钳制。

　　肌肉松弛剂的效果还在，伊森放弃了与沃克动手的想法，他冷着脸整理领口的衬衫与西装纽扣，转身准备离开。

　　“这次你跑不掉了，沃克。”

　　伊森不动声色地说，就好像他不曾饱受蹂躏，来此只是为了下战书。他头也不回地走掉，沃克看着他笔直的双腿迈开大步远离，姿势有些不自然，令他发笑。伊森带着一身的伤口和暧昧的指痕离开地下一层，他看上去疼极了，却不得不故作正经，为沃克留下的痕迹打掩护。

　　沃克知道伊森现在正忍着疼痛夹紧了屁股，恐惧着几枚卵被他的体温融化，随后濡湿他的长裤晕开可耻的痕迹。

　　肌肉依旧发软，收紧括约肌对于伊森而言是件不简单的事。催情药的效果也尚有残留，伊森收紧了括约肌，这令他感到兴奋，尤其当明胶卵挤压到前列腺时。

　　沃克换上黑色的正装，带上一张没有任何人认识的脸模，离开了地下一层。

　　他去检查文件状况。

　　

　　——END


End file.
